Twister Love
by islashlove
Summary: Cas finds a game of twister in the bunker, but what happens when Dean refuses to play, but Sam agrees. This is a Wincestiel story which means Dean/Sam/Castiel relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Warning: This is a Wincestiel story which means Dean/Sam/Castiel having sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: No, if there are any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is a requested story.**

**Story Notes: Cas finds a game of twister in the bunker, but what happens when Dean refuses to play, but Sam agrees. **

**Twister Love**

**Chapter 1: Playing the Game of Love**

"Dean...what is this?"

Dean turned to see Cas standing in the doorway looking at a box he was carrying.

"What's...what, Cas?"

"This," Cas replied as he turned the box around.

"It's twister," Dean answered and then watched as Cas tilted his head the way he does when he doesn't understand things.

Normally Dean hates explaining things, but to the clueless angel, he loved it. He loved the cute look of confusion on Cas face and the head tilt. He loved everything about the clueless angel, not that he would tell him that.

Realising that Cas was still staring at him, Dean explain further. "It's...twister. It's a game."

Cas looked back at the box in his hand. "Can we play it."

Dean was now the one that was confused. Screwing up his face, he asked, "why?"

"Because...I'd like to and I'm bored." Cas replied as he looked back up at Dean, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

_'He wants to play twister, with me!'_ Dean thought, _'his body, and mine, twisted together a dream come true. No! I wouldn't be able to control myself and kiss him or something'_.

"Sorry Cas, I don't play games like that anymore."

Dean watched as Cas' face fell and so did his heart. He didn't want to hurt Cas' feelings, but he couldn't let Cas know how he really felt about him either.

"I'll play," both Dean and Cas looked over at the table where Sam had been sitting.

Sam had been watching the whole scene, ever since Cas had walked in. He knew that his brother and their angel had feelings for each other and he also had feelings for Cas and that is the reason he said that he would play.

"You don't have to Sam, if you don't want to." Cas was really confused at the moment.

His feelings towards the brothers had changed over the years. From being their or rather Dean's guarding angel, to their friend, to...feeling love for them both, even to the point of having erotic dreams about them. But Dean was the main one in his dreams and that was why, when he picked up the game, Dean was the first one in his thought and since he had asked about playing the game and Dean had turned him down, Cas knew he couldn't just turn Sam's offer down.

"No Cas, it's fine. I haven't played Twister for years." Sam comment as he walked over and took the box from Cas' hands.

Dean just stared at his brother._ 'Great,' _He thought, _'now I've got to watch or at least listen to them, rub their bodies together. Damn it, Sam! Why did you say you would play with him.'_

"Dean, you can be the spinner."

"Wait...what?"

"You can spin for us."

"Oh...ok!" _'Damn',_ Dean thought, _'I can't even sneak away."_

Cas watched as Dean set up the spinning boards on the table. His back was to him and out of habit, Cas was checking out Dean's ass. He really did wish it was Dean he was playing with, but Sam would be just as good.

"You'll have to take off your coat, Cas."

Cas' eyes snapped back up. He hadn't even realised that he had been looking at Sam's ass, who was laying out the mat with the coloured dots, instead of Dean's.

"Sorry?"

"Your coat, you'll have to take it off to play."

"Oh, ok," Cas replied and started to remove his coat.

"And your shoes and socks," Sam added, "it will give you better grip."

The thought of better grip caused Cas to blush a little, so he turned around so that Sam and Dean couldn't see the redness in his face.

"At this rate, you two will have me naked."

Upon hearing those words, both Sam and Dean straightened up. They started at Cas' back and then at each other. Shaking their heads, they then returned to what they were doing.

"No, we don't need to go that far, Cas."

Cas looked at Dean strangely. His voice seemed...strained, when he just spoke.

"Cas..." Sam calling him broke his train of thought. "Ok, with the game, Dean will either call out a body part and then a colour or it could be the other way around. So when it's your turn, if he says left hand on red, you put your left hand on a red dot. If I already have a foot or hand on a dot you can't use it, you need to twist around for another dot. The first one to fall or make both of us to fall over looses. Understand?"

"Yes."

"And since you wanted to play and it's your first time, you can go first Cas."

Cas nodded and while Sam took off his shoes and socks, Dean spun the arrows.

"Right hand on blue."

Cas did as he was told and then waited for Sam.

"Sam...right foot on yellow."

The game progressed slowly and Dean just sat there watching as Cas and Sam moved and twisted around each other. He also noticed that as the game went alone, they seemed to have relaxed around each other.

He watched closely the one time Sam had to put his arm between Cas legs. Dean felt the burning pain of jealousy growing in his stomach, but when Cas was leaning over Sam like they were in the doggy style position, he found himself getting turned on. It was such a turn on, that Dean had stopped spinning the arrows and started choosing the next moves just to see them get closer together.

Sam was having fun. Cas was so close that he could smell the faint scent of cinnamon on Cas' skin. So much fun that he was getting hard. But when they got into certain positions and the thought of Dean watching them, Sam got even harder.

Cas wasn't much better off. He was really enjoying twisting his body around the taller and just as handsome, younger brother and the fact that every time he looked at Dean he was watching them intensely, while biting his lips. This look made the decision to play with Sam a good one.

What Cas wasn't expecting, was what the next move would cause.

"Cas," Dean called out, "left hand, on green."

As he lifted up his left hand, Cas felt himself falling and out of instinct, reached out and grab something, but what he grabbed, was in between Sam's legs. In that split second, he felt how hard Sam was and their eyes meet. Sam didn't have shocked or anger in his eyes. Instead he had pleasure and lust, then they both hit the ground.

Sam was on top and in between Cas legs and their hard cocks were pressed against each others. Swallowing hard, Sam looked over at Dean. He watched as Dean slowly licked his lips like he did when he's watching porn and looking lower, Sam could see the bulge in Dean's jeans.

Taking a stab in the dark, Sam figured that Dean had been turned on with what he and Cas had been doing. Turning back to a still trapped Cas, Sam took a chance and pressed their lips together.

Kissing Cas wasn't anything like kissing a girl. His lips were thicker and Sam could feel the stubbles on Cas' face. At first it was just lips on lips, but soon Cas was wrapping his arms around Sam and pulled him closer. Slipping one hand into Sam's hair and the other on Sam's ass.

Sam returned the favour by gripping Cas' hair with one hand and the other had snaked under Cas' shirt. The kiss had depend and their tongues were now fighting each other inside their mouths.

Dean watched the scene before him. God, it was hot. Each twist and turn they had done during the game was nothing compared to Sammy lying on top of Cas. Just as Dean thought it couldn't get any hotter, Sam started kissing Cas and now they were making out in front of him.

But it was when the kiss was broken and Sam started to kiss Cas' neck that got Dean even more hard and when Cas groaned Sam's name, it finally got too much for Dean. He was down on the floor, kneeling beside them in one swift movement.

Once there, he placed one hand on Sam's back, while with the other, he stroked Cas' face. As Dean brushed his thumb slowly over Cas' lips, Cas opened his mouth and Dean slipped his thumb in and Cas started to suck on it.

Feeling Dean beside them, Sam started to move down Cas' chest and as he went he undid the buttons on Cas shirt and placed kisses on the bare skin. Reaching Cas' Nipples, Sam sucked on one and was rewarded by Cas groaning out his name. It was muffled since it had to go around Dean's thumb. Pulling it out, Dean replaced his thumb with his lips.

Cas noticed the difference between Dean's and Sam's kisses. Sam was more rougher and taking, while Dean was more tender and giving, but he loved the way they both kissed him.

Since Sam had moved down further on the angels body. Dean was now rubbing Cas' nipples with his thumb, causing Cas to arch into his touch. Sam had taken advantaged of this and had pulled off Cas pants and was now kissing the inside of his legs, while he stroke the angel's throbbing cock.

Dean and Cas had broke their kiss and while licking Cas nipples Dean watched his brother's actions. He was expecting this to be awkward, but it wasn't and as Sam took Cas cock into his mouth, Sam and Dean's eyes met. The love they both had for Cas evident in their eyes, but the moment only lasted a second, before Cas called out both their names.

"Dean...Sam..." his normal deep voice was even deeper and full of lust and arousal.

Sitting up, Dean removed his T-shirt and pants so that he too was naked. Laying back down beside Cas he whispered, "be back in a second," and with that, Dean stood up and disappeared.

But he was back real soon. In his hands were a few condoms, a tub of lubricant and a pillow. He placed them on the floor beside them and then he placed his head on Cas stomach facing Sam.

"Do you mind?"

Sam, understood what Dean meant and with one more deep throat movement, he pulled Cas cock out of his mouth he then watched as Dean's mouth took his place.

Cas knew that Dean had taken over. Their blow jobs were just as different as their kisses were. "Dean, oh god, yes!" Cas called out.

As he undressed, Sam watched as Cas gripped Dean's hair, held him in place and thrust himself into Dean's mouth. After undressing, Sam went back to kissing Cas again.

All three of them were so hard, it was getting painful. After allowing Cas one more thrush into his mouth, Dean licked over the nob and slit, before reaching behind and grabbed a condom.

He was sure that Cas wouldn't need one, but safely first, as they say. After slipping it onto the angel, Dean then grabbed the tube.

"Sam..." Dean smiled when his brother gave him a dreamy look and without another word Dean place a hand on his brothers ass and got his to straddle Cas' hips. "You can go back to kissing him again." With pleasure, Sam did just that.

Dean waited a for a few seconds before putting a little bit of lubricant on his fingers. Gentle rubbing the cheeks of his brother's ass, Dean then kiss them, before he pushed a finger in.

Dean stopped as soon as the muscles in Sam's ass clenched around his finger. Kissing Sam's ass again, Dean felt his brother relax. It might have help with the fact that Cas' hands were also rubbing all over Sam's body as well,

Moving a little more slower, Dean continued his intrusion of his brothers hole. He would pull out a little and then push back in, each time, going a little deeper. Dean kept this up until the groans of pain, became groans of pleasure and his finger was moving freely in and out. Adding a little more lubricant, Dean added another finger and then a third. All the while, Cas and Sam made out.

The groans that Sam and Cas were making were driving Dean crazy so while he finger fucked Sam, Dean was stroking himself off.

Suddenly, Sam screamed out Dean's name. At first Dean thought he had hurt Sam, but with the way Sam was shriving, he realised he had touched Sam's prostate. Doing it again, Dean got the satisfaction he wanted, when Sam, once again called out his name.

"Dean...oh yes...again..."

Dean was now kneeling behind Sam, trying to get the same reaction over and over again. Cas on the other hand, had his own ideas. Flashing out, so he was beside the two brothers, he gentle placed the pillow under Sam's stomach and then moved behind Dean. Following what Dean had done to Sam. Cas picked up the tube of lubricant and started to finger fuck Dean. So there they were, Cas with his fingers in Dean's ass and Dean's in Sam.

"Dean...I...want...you..." Sam stuttered.

Giving Sam one more hard thrush with his fingers, before pulling them out, Cas followed suit and kissed Dean's neck. Cas then watched as Dean put more lubricant on his condom covered cock.

Dean then positioned himself and taking a firm hold of Sam's waist in one hand, Dean slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of Sam.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean didn't move. He waited a little bit, while Sam got use to him being inside of him. At the same time, Dean was enjoying the feeling of the tightness of Sam's ass around his cock and the feelings that the angel kisses, Cas was covering his neck and shoulders with.

Movement from Sam, brought Dean back to what they were doing. Pushing in even deeper Dean stopped ever so often, pulled out and then pushed back, each time he got deeper and deeper and soon, he was full inside.

The groans from Sam made Dean want to go faster and harder, but he knew he had to start off slow, so he wouldn't hurt Sam, but soon he had found a nice rhythm and was pounding away.

"Sammy," Dean groaned as he bit his bottom lip.

With fucking Sam and having Cas behind him, arms wrapped around his chest and rubbing his nipples, Dean was in heaven and beyond, but he wanted Cas too.

Pulling out, Dean listened to Sam as he let out a disappointing hiss.

"Roll over, Sam." Dean commanded. Sam did as he was told, putting the pillow under his head. "Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

Sam watched as Dean twisted a little and pull Cas into a deep kiss.

"I want you inside of me." Cas nodded his understanding. "Just wait until I'm back in Sammy."

"Whatever you want, Dean." Cas moved away a little to wait and to apply lubricant to his own throbbing cock.

Dean turned back to Sam and reposition, himself between Sam's legs. He looked down at his baby brother. This was a dream come true. Before they had met Cas, dreams of Sam had occupied his mind. Especially on the long cold nights when their dad had left them on their own and he held Sammy in his arms, but he never dreamt that he would every get to make love to his perfect Sammy, for real.

Leaning down, Dean kissed Sam hard. He needed Sam to know how long he had wanted this and the way Sam was kissing him back, Dean wondered if Sam hadn't had dreamt of him too.

Breaking the kiss, Dean sat up again. Lifting Sam's legs up, Dean made sure that Sammy's knees were over his shoulders. Dean then pushed himself back in. It was easier this time around and in the push-up position, Dean started to pump away.

After a few strokes, Dean pushed himself in as deep as he could. He than spread his legs to allow Cas in between them.

As before, Cas followed what Dean had done with Sam. He wasn't to sure as what to expect, but once started, it seemed to came natural, as to what to do. Carefully he slipped his knees under Dean hips and pressing his cock to Dean's hole, he pushed himself in.

While Dean stayed still, Cas moved in and out until there was no more resistance and he slide in and out of Dean with easy. Soon they both found the perfect rhythm. As Dean entered Sam, Cas was pulling out of Dean and as Cas pulled Dean back as he entered, Dean pulled out of Sam.

Soon the room was full of moans, groans and sweaty bodies and as Dean started to reach his climax, he reached down and took Sam's cock in his hand and started to stroke him in the same strong and hard rhythm as Cas was pounding him.

"Sam...Cas, oh god...please..." Dean called out as he came. Sam followed not to long after, spilling his seed all over Dean's hands. Sam's legs slipped from Dean's shoulders causing his older brother to collapse into his arms. Sam held onto Dean hard, while Cas kept on fucking him.

"Cas," Sam gasped as he held out one hand.

Cas reached out and the linked their fingers together, just as he came. "Dean, oh my god, Dean."

Sam watched as the angel above him rode out his very first orgasm. When he finished, Cas pulled out of Dean and laid down beside Sam, who pulled him closer by wrapping his arm around the angel. Cas then gave Sam and Dean a kiss, before lying back down. Dean reached over, so he too had a hand on Cas' body and they stayed there, still trying to recover from what they had just done, for a while.

They were all just about asleep when Cas asked, "Sam, Dean, can we play twister again, some time?"

"Cas," Dean replied, "we can play Twister any time you want." 

"Any time. Sam added, before they fell asleep comfortable in each others arms, dreaming about the next time they would play Twister.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
